1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing technologies, and particularly to a system and method for marking discrepancies between two images.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic optical inspection (AOI) devices are widely used to automatically inspect a captured image of an object which is being tested, such as a motherboard or a printed circuit board (PCB), to find discrepancies between the captured image and a standard image of the object. In general, an iteration method is usually used to inspect any discrepancies by analyzing each pixel of the two images, which is time consuming and costly.